This invention relates to a tractor, and particularly to a tractor having hydrostatic steering.
A hydrostatic steering assembly for a tractor includes a steering column connected to a steering valve at the rear of a dash of the tractor. If the steering valve is mounted on a housing for the dash, there is a tendency for the steering wheel to suffer vibration and to be rather prone to excessive deflection if a load is put upon it during service, e.g. if a driver pulls himself up into his position on the tractor by grasping the steering wheel.